Alice Hiiragi
Alice Hiiragi is a character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Alice has light green hair with a shade of blue streaks in the front and lavender streaks on her buns, and dark purple eyes. She wears a light blue and white striped ribbon, a violet ace of spades card on her bangs, a capped bottle of turquoise liquid and a yellow-green striped ball on her left bun and white teapot with lavender details on her right bun; a simple blue choker, a blue and white striped dress with short puffy sleeves, light green ruffles and a pink heart on the left with a dark gray and white ribbon striped; and a blue striped ribbon in each wrists. Her Shadow has pink hair with blue streaks, gaudy makeup and wears a provocative dominatrix outfit. She has two psychedelic eye decors on her back as her buns and wears a pair of high heels. She also appears to be significantly taller than her real world counterpart, having identical height as the protagonist instead of being shorter than him. Personality Within the public, Alice has the image of a cute and charismatic idol that can mesmerize all of Shibuya thanks to her brilliant fashion design, and acts so in public. Behind the scenes reveal a completely different person, as she will simply snap and act in a particularly psychopathic manner against anyone who was known married. Her Shadow is a dominatrix queen that simply exaggerates her negative traits to extreme levels. In reality, Alice is a tortured soul that has incredibly low self-esteem and was frequently bullied, with the worst instance being after she was exposed for having a crush. She even considered becoming a shut-in before she went into fashion, and the breaking point happened after that. As a result, she used EMMA to artificially inflate her self-ego and her personality becomes not very different from the people that bullied her before. Since the breaking point happens when she was revealed to have a crush, she would instantly snap and attack anyone with a relationship on the public by replicating the bully's methods. Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Alice is a former alumnae of Shujin Academy and knows Ann Takamaki prior to the event of the game. When she was around the school, she had no friends and was bullied very often. She considered becoming a shut in, until she found a gorgeous dress that inspired her to become a fashion model so she would become the light of other people, only for rumors of her having a crush being spread among the school and she was bullied very badly because of this. It was heavily implied that the bullies stomped on top of her and took videos of the abuse. She found her gateway to revenge via the EMMA app, making her get abnormal popularity and made herself a merchandise empire, but by using the Metaverse to artificially inflate her popularity and to take revenge against those who wronged her. She also instantly snaps and attacks anyone who has a real romantic relationship, whom she would step on them and take pictures of the humiliation, which she actually did to her past manager. Because of her past Trauma, Alice also does not talk about her school anywhere, and all mentions of her school vanished from the internet. She is first seen when the protagonist, Morgana and Ryuji Sakamoto go to Shibuya and buy camping tools, where she was seen giving people cards to "wonderland" during an advertising campaign for a department store. It asks people to befriend her by inputting the keyword "Wonderland" in the EMMA app. Once they do, the trio gets transported to the Metaverse where Alice sends out a group of Shadows to steal the dreams of people. The trio attempts to escape, only to be cornered and brought to meet Alice, in which she stomps on the protagonist's head and drops him, Morgana and Ryuji into a junkyard where Sophia took the form of a box. Once she takes the form of a young girl, they all escape and on the next day, the party finds everybody in Shibuya mesmerized by her. After researching data, the Phantom Thieves go to the TV studio to attend a talk show. Before the interviewer could talk about her abnormal popularity, he was suddenly mesmerized. When her manager followed her and ask what is wrong, she stomped him on her back and claimed that her old manager got the same treatment and is scared to even leave his room, and when he apologized to her, she recorded the humiliation from her phone, making her not very different from bullies way before. After investigating most of Shibuya's Jail, Zenkichi Hasegawa offers them information of Shujin Academy, which was revealed to be the school where Alice is graduated in, allowing the party to go into Shujin, an isolated part of the Jail. A flashback of how Alice was treated in the past was shown and a Shadow on top bursts into the Lock Keeper, a powerful Shadow. After it was defeated, the party goes back to the real world and sends the calling card using the "Futaba Cannon" (A broadcast hijack) against all of Shibuya. Once the party reaches the Jail to confront Alice, Shadow Alice tells them about how she was bullied and her heart severed in the past before transforming into Mad Rabbit Alice to attack the party. They defeat her and Alice releases everyone from the Jail by taking off her crown, then vanishing. On the next day, Alice confesses her violent behavior post-interview on the screen and had became how she was in the past, and her reputation is now discredited. However, the Jail remains and can still be revisited, and some desires might still go back into the Jail, allowing re-exploration and quests to occur. Gallery Etymology Alice's last name, "Hiiragi" (柊) means "holly," after the holly plant. In flower language, Hiiragi represents "Defense" and "Protection." Based on her motif being Alice in Wonderland, she is effectively protecting herself with illusions. Trivia *Alice Hiiragi's design is inspired by characters from . **She has same given name as the main character . **She has a violet ace of spades card and a teapot on her head. Making her similar to the because he too has cards on his hat, and holds tea parties. **She has hearts and wears a crown in her Metaverse outfit, has Shadows as her minions, and is a King ruling over a Jail in the game, making her similar to the because she has those things in her outfit, has card soldiers as her minions and is the queen ruling over Wonderland. **She wields a club shaped like a flamingo, which may be a reference to the flamingo croquet match the Queen of Hearts has against Alice. **Her form Mad Rabbit Alice is a reference of the White Rabbit, as well the name. The name is also reference of the Mad Hatter and Alice's names together. **The original Alice entered wonderland by dropping into a rabbit hole. Suffering from the breaking point of her life resulted in this Alice artificially creating an ego of herself with EMMA. Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses